Reservoir Dogs gone crazy
by Blood Splattered Angel
Summary: Reservoir Dogs gone crazy. Read and enjoy. Reviews are welcome.


Reservoir Dogs gone crazy.

Authors note:

I don't own Reservoir Dogs. This is my second attempt for a fan fic, I hope you enjoy it.

-

Mr. Brown is still alive. He's in the room, with Mr. Orange. Who, he brought with him. Mr. Orange is wounded badly. "I hope they get here soon, I'm starting to panic": Mr. Brown says. Mr. Orange is moaning softly, and gurgling up blood, and coughing like a mad man. Blood is everywhere. They hear a door open. Mr. White has arrived. "FINALLY": Mr. Brown says, walking around, like a nervous wreck.

"What happened to Mr. Orange?": Mr. White asks. "Well, as you can see, he's shut in the gut and he's in bad shape" : Mr. Brown says. As he looks away, they hear Mr. Orange say: "Mr. White….can…you come to me, I need to say something before I die.": Mr. Orange says. "You're not gonna die, but hey, I'm willing to listen, just hold on": Mr. White says, walking to Mr. Orange. As he gets closer, Mr. Orange starts to laugh like a maniac and out of the blue, he starts to scream: "HAHAHAHA, I'M A COP, YOU HEAR THAT, I'M A COP, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, CALL JOE, and say that he shouldn't come here, hehehe hahaha": Mr. Orange says, Mr. White stands in horror, totally shocked. Mr. Orange raises his gun, points it to Mr. White. "I'm, sorry": Mr. Orange says, as he pulls the trigger and fully unloads his clip, and blasts Mr. White away. Who now looks like a swish cheese.

Mr. White has a look of disbelieve, and his last words are: "Why? I trusted you, we all trusted you": As Mr. White says that, he slumps to the floor, blood everywhere. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, now Mr. Brown, you can kill me, and save the day": Mr. Orange says that as it's obvious he's gone crazy. Mr. Brown slowly takes his gun, taking aim, shaking, he never has shot a person. He aims at the chest, squeezing the trigger, and then 2 shots. "Thank you": Mr. Orange says, as he coughs up some blood and then dies. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCKING FUCK FUCKING FUCK, what should I do, what should I do. First call Joe, yes, call him. Then wait for the rest to come here. Yeah, and then we should get the fuck out of here. Well, after I explain the situation.": As he says that, he takes the phone, which lays on the ground. Put there by Mr. White. Mr. Brown dials the number, as the phone goes.

He hears: "Yeah? What do you want?": Joe said. "Uhm, please don't come here, and could you call off Nice guy Eddy? Shit hit the fan": Mr. Brown says. "What, what, wha did happen?": Joe says. "Well… turns out that Mr. Orange was a cop, he killed Mr. White in a crazed mood. Well, and he said, if you came here, the cops are gonna be here, so yeah. Don't come here. We go to your place. And figure out what we should do next, alright?" Mr. Brown says. "Yeah, that's a good plan, a very good plan, I'll call off Nice guy Eddy for you, you sit tight till the rest comes, and then you come to my place. Bye": Joe says. "Bye": Mr. Brown says, as he switches the telephone off. He sees a radio, switches it on, just relax his nerves. Minutes crawl away, then the door opens, Mr. Blonde has arrived. "Jesus, what the fucking hell happened here, it's a fucking blood bath, you explain it now, what the fuck happened here Mr. Brown. NOW!": Mr. Blonde says. "Well, where to start, uhm, uh. Well, I brought Mr. Orange here, he was shut in the gut by a woman. So, I thought let's wait for help. But then he goes crazy saying that he's a cop, kills Mr. White. And then I killed him.": Mr. Brown says.

"God damn son of a dirty bitch, I wanted kill him. I never liked him, he never really fitted in the group. Like he was a rookie, a nobody, too clean. Well, now he's dead. That's over. Fucking hell, Mr. White is really shot up isn't he? Damn, I wonder why Mr. Orange did that to him. Well, we'll never know. Now do we? So, what's the plan?": Mr. Blonde says, looking at the corpses, which sends a shiver through the spine of Mr. Brown. "Well… We wait till the rest is here, then we go to Joe. Oh, by the way, I called Joe off, if he comes, we're all dead. Stone cold dead, I mean, that's the cue Mr. Orange gave to his crew. So, yeah, that settled. We wait": Mr. Brown says, as he walks to the radio to switch it off. "Finally some silence, couldn't you do that sooner? For fuck sake, well I could do it myself. But I'm having a conversation with you. So yeah, thanks in a way": Mr. Blonde says looking around the room, not knowing what to do, he just stares at the corpses, then he decides to just walk around in circles.

After he a few minutes he's going to sit on the ground, not caring if it's dirty or anything. "Damn, where is Mr. Pink, can't you call him or something?": Mr. Blonde said. "No, no, no, I can't we just have to wait for him": Mr. Brown says, who's leaning against a pillar. After an half an hour doors goes open, a crippled Mr. Pink comes in covered and soaked in blood. "JESUS FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD did happen to you?": Mr. Blonde said. "I gotta tell you a couple of things. First, I got the loot, second I got a surprise for you guys. But boy am I in a bad shape, Jesus Christ. Shot in the fucking leg, goddamn that hurts fucking badly. I also killed some people or cops close range, I barely got any bullets left. Besides, what the fuck happened here. It's like a butcher shop with all these corpses": Said Mr. Pink."Well, Mr. Orange was a copper, went crazy, killed Mr. White. Then Mr. Brown killed him, and that's the end of the story.":Mr. Blonde says. "Well okay, can you guys please help me a bit, and also, can you follow me outside?": Mr. Pink says. As said, they go outside, and go to the car of Mr. Pink. Open the car trunk, and find a beaten up cop. "Hahahaha, damn man, how did you do that?!": Mr. Brown says. "With my persuading technique": Mr. Pink says. As they bring the cop inside, they all wonder what they should do with the cop. "Well, we could just tie him up and shoot him": Mr. White says. "No, no, no, no more people dying, I'm sick and tired of that. We can just tie him up and leave him here. And later call the cops. No, wait, that's a stupid idea. Hmm, yeah, tying him up and kill him is the best idea. No, we should ask him some things first": Mr. Brown says. "Alright lets do that": Mr. Blonde says. So they take the cop, put him on the chair, tie him up.

Beat him a few times, just to release there anger, frustration and most of all just the fun to punch a cop. And ask him some questions. "Aaah that felt good": Mr. Blonde says, punching the cop once more. "Now you guys, I'm going to have some fun with this cop before I'm going to shoot him, and after that, we go to Joe": Mr. Blonde says. "But what about the bodies?": Mr. Pinks asks. "Well, we just leave them, and some day, they might find them, hahahaha": Mr. Blonde says. "Now if you excuse me, there is a cop waiting for some slicing and dicing":Mr. Blonde says. As he walks to the radio and switches the radio on, he hears a familiar song. "Stuck in the middle with you". Mr. Blonde smiles, and dances a bit. Enjoying the expressions of the cop, and the other people. "Gang, you might wanna look away, this is gonna be messy, hahaha": Mr. Blonde says, as he slowly walks to the cop, taking his shaving knife, he shaves himself a bit., Then, Mr. Blonde starts to sing: "I'm stuck in the middle with you". And he slashes the cops face. Mr. Brown looks totally horrified, and Mr. Pink acts as if his nose is bleeding, just staring in oblivion. "FUCK YOU!": The cop says. "What? Did you just say fuck you? Watch out I fuck back hahaha": Mr. Blonde says, enjoying what he's doing. As he thinks what to do next, he looks to the cop, and decides to cut off the ear of the cop, just for the fun of it, and then kill the cop. "You're gonna lose an ear, either you like it or not, but first, where's tape. Aaah, there it is.": Mr. Blonde says, walking to the table, picking up the tape. As he walks back, he looks to Mr. Brown and Mr. Pink, they look both shocked, and he giggles inside. "I'm such a sadist, but damn am I enjoying it": Thinks Mr. Blonde. As he walks to cop, and unrolls the tape, and puts it on the mouth of the cop. He's heart is beating a bit faster. After the tape is on the mouth, he takes the shaving knife of the ground. He sits on the lap of the cop. He's slowly cutting of the cop's ear. After he has done that he says: "Can you hear me?" As he is holding the ear close to his mouth, as off he's speaking into it. As he hears the cop muffled screams of pain, he looks at Mr. Brown, he looks greenish, and Mr. Pink looks a bit white. And before he knows it, Mr. Brown throws up, very close to the corpse of Mr. White. "Goddamn, don't you have any respect for the dead?": Mr. Blonde says. As Mr. Brown finishes throwing up he says:" Fuck you, you sick fuck, god damn it. Ugh, that was sick. Can you now kill the cop? Or should I do it. Another death on my crime list doesn't matter". "Nah, I'll do it": Mr. Blonde says. He takes his gun slowly out of his chest holster and looks at the cop. He has an expression of pain, and disbelieve on his face. Mr. Blond takes aim and fires. He hits the groin. "Uuuhmmmm, uhm": The cop muffles. Mr. White walks to the cop and removes the tape, the cop is screaming in pain. "What? Did I hit your crown jewels, in a few seconds, you won't need them, hahaha, and you're going back to your maker": Mr. Blonde says. "FUCK YOU, YOU…SICK FUCK. Just kill me already. No wait, don't kill me. I've got a wife and children": The cop says. "I don't care, I just don't like cops. Which is your bad luck": Mr. Blonde says. He aims and fires, hitting the leg. "I still got some bullets left, hahaha": Mr. Blonde says. "Just kill him already. For fuck sake": Mr. Pink says. "Alright": Says Mr. Blonde. As he aims, he fires once, hitting the chest. The cop starts to cough up blood.

"My name…is… Nash and burn in hell": Nash says. "I don't care, even if you're called Jesus fucking Christ": Mr. Blonde says, aiming again. Pulling the trigger, firing, one last breath, one last squirm of pain, and then it's over. Nash is dead. They cut him loose, and throw him on the ground. Mr. Blonde kicks him a few times. "Cops, they freak me out, and I just don't like them": Mr. Blonde says, looking at Mr. Pink and Mr. Brown, they both look in shock. They soon snap out of it, and Mr. Brown says: "Why didn't you kill him in one shot?". "I wanted to have some fun, and not kill him right away, one shot, one kill is so boring": Mr. Blonde says. "But, what should we do?": Mr. Brown says. "Well, we could go and get the loot": Mr. Pink says. "Yeah, let's do that": Mr. Blonde says. "Follow me": Mr. Pink says. As they all follow Mr. Pink. Who's crippling like hell. They all think: "how they should get out of here alive". "Alright, here's the loot, now can we go?": Mr. Pink says. "Hmmm, not yet, what should we do with all the cars?": Mr. Brown says. "Just leave them behind": Mr. Pink says. "Oh, I want to do one thing": says Mr. Brown. As he says that, he walks up to Mr. Pink, and punches him in the face. "Fuck, why did you do that for?": Mr. Pink says. "Because you are a senseless, mindless piece of dog shit":Mr. Brown says. "OH YEAH, EAT THIS": Mr. Pink says. As they fighting, Mr. Blonde looks amused. And suddenly they hear a bang. Mr. Brown shot Mr. Pink. "You fucking shot me": Mr. Pink says. "It was an accident": Mr. Brown says. As they see Mr. Pink fall to the ground, coughing up some blood, and then dies."You shot me": Mr. Pink says, as final words. "OH FUCK, you're dangerous": Mr. Blonde says. "It was an accident, I pulled my gun to give him a whack, but then I pulled the trigger on accident": Mr. Brown says.

"Well, we should drag his body inside": Mr. White says. "Yeah, we should do that":Mr. Brown says. As they drag the body inside, they see a path of blood going inside. "Shit, can't believe this is happening": Mr. Brown says. "Well, shit happens": Mr. Blonde says. As they drop the body in the room, they go back outside. "What should we do now Mr. Brown? Wow, that rhymes":Mr. Blonde says. "Well, we should go to Joe, and after that we'll see what happens. But we must take the loot and then go": Mr. Brown says. "Duh, that's obvious, Einstein": Mr. Blonde says. As they get the loot, and get in the car. "Fuck, I can't take this, too much shit happened too day, fuck, fuck, FUCK": Mr. Brown says. As he takes his gun and aims at his head. He decides not to pull the trigger. "That's not worth it, I've gone through enough, in a few hours, and I'm a rich man": Mr. Brown says as he puts away his gun. Mr. Blonde says:"Fuck, and they say I'm fucking crazy. Damn, I like you. But still, you're a crazy motherfucker'. "Thank you for that fine compliment": Mr. Brown says. "Now get in the fucking car, so we can get the fuck out of here, alright?": Mr. Blonde says. As they get in the car and want to drive away, the car breaks down. "Damn, well, let's go in the next car": Mr. Blonde says. As they get out, and in the second car, they both prey. Mr. Blonde is in the driving seat, and Mr. Brown in the passenger's seat. As they drive off, Mr. Blonde switches on the radio. Mr. Brown is covered in blood, so they can't stop anywhere. As the minutes turn into hours, Mr. Brown says: "You know, we're lucky, very lucky, so many people died today": Mr. Brown says. "I don't care, better them, then I, and don't say I'm not right.": Mr. Blonde says. As the silence returns and they slowly reach their goal. The tension builds, and builds. But finally they're there. They both get out.

And get into the building, they start to feel lucky. As they progress through the big building, the atmosphere changes between the two persons. "Almost there": Mr. Blonde says. "Yeah": Mr. Brown says. As they stand in front of a door, they both caught up some courage. Then knock on the door. "Come in": Joe says. As they both sit in the chair and tell their story, and finish their stories. We see them stare in the oblivion. The screen starts to fade, and the end credits role in.

-

The end

-

I hope you enjoyed my fan fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcome .


End file.
